Pequeño Soñador
by Michi Noeh
Summary: —¿Usted se cree que va a manipularme, sólo porque es noble, porque es actualmente más fuerte de lo que soy? ¿O porque es mi superior? Déjeme decirle una cosa, yo también tengo poder y si quiere una pelea que sea aquí y ahora. / Tras este día, se permitiría confiar plenamente en aquel hombre.


•_Disclaimer• Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-san._

•_Aviso• Soilers del manga 529 en adelante._

_Posible universo alterno, del pasado._

* * *

_**Pequeño Soñador**_

•

Desde el incidente nocturno en su hogar, para Toshiro su único propósito había sido el entrenar para poder controlar sus poderes, lo que anhelaba con desesperación.

Gracias a la teniente Matsumoto, poco a poco fue escalando metas que estaban rindiendo frutos para ese fin. Por ello de ningún modo buscaba comprender a nadie, aunque esa persona se tratase de un mismísimo superior. Si un problema se fijaba, lo removería a como diese lugar y de cómo fuera, porque su prioridad iba más allá de los prejuicios ajenos o del sinfín de habladurías, acerca de su aspecto, que había logrado ignorar con el tiempo.

Todo cambió al ser admitido, a su corta edad, en el Décimo Escuadrón en el cual habían reglas a respetar.

Habían muchas personas que susurraban nuevamente y de las cuales, por infortunio, no podía borrar palabras de su mente. Quizás porque ellos tenían un puesto fijo, habían sido asignados antes que él, e inclusive aunque fueran insultándole de frente ellos sabían que jamás podría recriminarles nada.

"Él era un ser insignificante que no estaba a su altura." Le habían dicho, al verle entrar por primera vez, criticándole solo por ser tan joven.

Toshiro pensaba que debía dejarles ser, que hiciesen lo que quisieran, después de todo ninguna de esas personas le haría mucho daño sólo con golpearle, porque hace unos años las palabras de otros siempre le habían lastimado más y por suerte ya había aprendido a ignorarlas.

Pero ni ellos, con todos sus golpes sucios, ni ninguna persona de otro escuadrón, con sus críticas hacia su persona, llegaban a crear en él el imborrable rencor que había generado una sola persona hasta el momento.

Shiba Isshin, un hombre del que se decidió a alejarse. Un hombre al que veía ir y venir de una forma parecida a Kyoraku Shunsui pero de una forma más alineada al desinterés por lo que sucedía, por la división, escaqueándose de sus papeles y obligaciones las cuales a la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku tampoco le apetecía el tomar. Ambos lo que tomarían con gusto sería el sake, no en serio trabajo.

De todas formas, Toshiro se decía, no había entrado al Gotei 13 por gusto y ese hombre con su particular personalidad que le caía como el calor, pésimamente, no tenía por qué agradarle siquiera. Quizá no se cruzaría con él en lo que le restase de vida, pensó en un inicio, dándose cuenta de que, nuevamente, se había equivocado.

De camino a la oficina tuvo el infortunio de cruzarse con varios tenientes, los cuales le atestaron sus brazos, apenas curados el día de ayer debido a su último entrenamiento, de pequeñas pilas de papeles que formaron un grande tonel que se balanceó al caminar, chocándose de vez en cuando debido a su poca altura que le impidió llamar la atención de alguien que le abriese la puerta cuando llegó al despacho.

Dificultándosele el abrir la puerta, al entrar y colocar los papeles en el escritorio tomó en cuenta la presencia de un oficial. Matsumoto, que ni había tenido la decencia de descansar en su habitación sino que había decidido dejarse estar en el sofá, como si eso aportara un bien a su escuadrón.

Con positividad, había creído que su dolor de cabeza se terminaba allí mismo hasta que el Shiba puso un pie en frente suyo.

—¡Ah, Toshiro! Veo que trajiste lo del día de hoy. —El hombre le miró con esa sonrisa burlona que detestaba, Toshiro estuvo por asentirle y retirarse pero fue interrumpido ni bien llegar a la puerta— ¿Qué te parece si ahora los completas, eh?

Por un mísero segundo Toshiro deseó mostrarle su indignación. "¿Acaso no ve a Matsumoto, quien no está haciendo absolutamente nada?"

No, Shiba había visto a Rangiku. La observaba en este instante, señalándola y sonriendo.

—Tuvo una fiesta anoche, seguro la resaca le llegó. Pobre —Se compadeció, causándole un enojo interno al menor. —¿Qué estás esperando?

Como oficial debía obedecer sin contestar, por lo que asintiendo tomó los papeles del escritorio y a mano alzada revisó las primeras líneas de una petición mientras que su taichô se iba con calma.

Al caer la tarde por fin redujo a nada la cantidad de hojas, sus manos habían quedado muy entumecidas, haciéndole sentir un dolor casi comparable al del golpe recibido por una estalagmita de su Hyorinmaru. Intentó masajeárselas, pero esa simple acción le provocó un terrible hormigueo. "A lo mejor debería..." Con cuidado apoyó ambos de sus codos en el pequeño mueble donde había estado firmando papeles, la mala sensación se deshacía al colocar sus manos extendidas y el cansancio le llevó a apoyar ligeramente su barbilla entre sus manos, usándolas de cojín. Sintió paz.

Paz que le había durado tan solo cinco minutos, pues un fuerte jalón en su cuello le despertó.

La rubia teniente había despertado, tomándole de su ropa y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Piensas que estás en posición de tomar siestas así como así?

"No, para eso hay que ser teniente" Dijo con molestia, mentalmente.

En el segundo en que ella le soltó, fue para mirar de inmediato a su taichô el cual venía a ellos.

—¿Vienes, verdad?

—Usted no haría nada sin mí —Dijo altiva la rubia teniente, virando la cabeza.

—Ah, Toshiro, casi me olvido de ti. —Volvió unos pasos, mirándole— Será mejor que envíes cuanto antes los informes, no vaya a ser que nos retrasemos.

—Como diga —Soltó con cizaña, cosa que Shiba no notó pues ya se había marchado.

Suspirando con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a los papeles y se encaminó a los respectivos escuadrones donde los requerían. "Mejor temprano que tarde."

Toshiro podía no cargar con su katana mientras iba de división en división, pero sabía que aunque la llevase no intimidará tanto como clavarla en una persona, lo cual estaba de más decir, sería siempre ilegal. Pero las ganas de hacerlo le sobraban. Sobre todo con Kurotsuchi que lo infravaloraba. Le fastidiaba Ichimaru con sus sonrisa, mas Kira lo tomaba como "el hermano fastidioso de Hinamori-kun" nada más porque su amiga le trataba más cercano que a él.

El oficial del Tercer escuadrón le había dado motivos de más para sentirle desprecio. "Aquella vez que le dejé el claro que Hinamori y yo somos solo amigos."

"_¿Con qué derecho me hablas así? Un simple cadete como tú debería guardar distancia y ceder respeto a un oficial."_

¿Distancia y respeto solo por su posición? ¿Es que acaso no sabía que habían muchas personas más con shikai que fácilmente podían reemplazarle con solo una palabra del taichô?

"Tsk, cosas de nobles." Para Kira Izuru valía mucho, simplemente por su linaje.

Toshiro había comenzado a detestar el trato que recibían y otorgaban los nobles, creyéndose los dueños de todo por haber nacido dentro de un Clan.

La suerte le sonrió, ya que el último escuadrón a visitar fue el noveno y de allí pudo irse con calma hacia su división. La noche llegaba, trayendo más y más frío por lo cual dormir sería un alivio para su cuerpo.

Estuvo a punto de quitarse el shihakusho cuando tocaron a su puerta, el séptimo asiento le informó que requerían Shiba-taichô requería de su presencia.

—¿Me mandó a llamar?

Para colmo, Shiba se hallaba recostado engullendo quién sabe qué cosas.

—Matsumoto se comió mis bollos, no sé dónde tendré que ocultarlos la próxima vez —Dijo simplón.

En esas instancias, el cansancio acumulado fue llenándose en un caldero mezclándose con ira.

—¿Me acaba de llamar para esto? —Con su cabeza agacha, presionó sus puños, llamó la atención del despreocupado hombre.

Podía no tener su katana pero poseía un arma más grande, que se trataba del rencor ocasionado por los sucesos vividos que este hombre le había creado desde el instante en que llegó a parar como cadete en su escuadrón.

—Estoy harto...De sus excusas. Estoy harto...de su trato... del trato de todos en este maldito lugar.

¿Cómo tolerar ser el blanco del resentimiento, cuando apenas podía tolerar las palabras hirientes y los abusos? Abusos que este hombre jamás había evitado y de los cuales, Toshiro estaba seguro, sabía.

—¿Usted se cree que va a manipularme, solo porque es noble, porque es actualmente más fuerte de lo que soy? —Le miró sin compasión, con furia retenida desde hacia tiempo, que al fin dejaba salir libre— ¿O porque es mi superior? ¿Cree que soy un medio de obtener entretenimiento, su manejable monstruo personal? —A cada palabra su voz se volvía inestable, profunda y su respiración agitada— Déjeme decirle una cosa... —Colocó su mano en su fiel Hyorinmaru, desenvainándola con una firmeza admirable— Yo tengo poder y si quiere una pelea que sea aquí y ahora. ¡Porque no toleraré que siga usándome así!

El respirar de Toshiro se había vuelto inestable a causa de su despliegue de emociones, mostrándolo una nueva faceta de él.

Isshin le miró, sin perplejidad o sorpresas. Le miró tan seriamente que Toshiro creyó que sacaría su Engetsu y le cortaría allí mismo. Se esperó todo cuando el hombre se acercó a él...

...Salvo que éste le tomara entre las manos y le alzara en el aire, con sus ojos oscuros poseyendo un brillo singular.

—¡Tú eres genial, Toshiro!

En definitiva, esa reacción jamás la había visto venir.

—¡B-Bájeme!—Como pudo, golpeó la mano del hombre dejándose caer en el piso. Se levantó y le miró con rabia —¿¡Qué demonios le pasa!?

Se fiaba de contadas personas, tan pocas que cabían en los dedos de una mano y Shiba Isshin no era una de ellas y no lo sería.

Esta vez el semblante de Isshin fue más triste que serio, incluso apesadumbrado.

—Sobre todo lo que pasó, lo siento. —Dijo con una expresión que hasta el momento Toshiro no había visto en él y que extrañamente le daba incomodidad, como si no pudiese ver al hombre deprimido. —Entiéndeme que no puedo darle amonestación a medio escuadrón.

Sus dientes crujieron. "Lo sabía." Isshin siempre supo de su situación y jamás hizo amago de castigar a los responsables. ¿Por qué debería creerle el que lo sentía?

—Es natural. Ustedes los nobles son todos iguales. —Escupió con desdén, fuera de sí mismo, porque ya se había hartado de mantenerse en un sumiso silencio, haciendo nada más que acatar órdenes y pedidos.

Isshin no hizo nada por devolverle el insulto, sino que se encogió de hombros tontamente.

—Supongo que es cierto. Quizás se deba a que no hay mucha presencia de personas... Como decirlo, con otros puntos de vista, alguien así marcaría una diferencia. —Le miró fingiendo desinterés —A menos que hagas algo al respecto.

Con desconfianza de una futura burla, cuestionó cautelosos. —¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—¿No fui evidente? —Sonrió eufórico alzando el pulgar— Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi sucesor.

Un grito de sorpresa por poco escapó de los labios del niño. —¿Qué?

—Mi Tercer al mando, en teoría, aunque cuando muera serías un excelente reemplazo de mi puesto. ¿Te imaginas cómo sería todo con Matsumoto a cargo? ¡Ella se bebe mi sake, Toshiro, el que oculto en mi escritorio!

—¡E-Espere un momento! ¿Cómo que su...? —Fue incapaz de terminar.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Le estaba pidiendo ser un oficial hasta el día en que pudiese ocupar un puesto como capitán de la división?

—Lamento si forcé las cosas hoy, pero quería ver realmente hasta dónde podías llegar y pasándotela de escapista en tus entrenamientos no me ayudas mucho, eh. —Rió.

Toshiro tuvo la necesidad de preguntar por qué él, de entre todos y lo que vino a su mente fue una cosa. Su poder y lo cerca que estaba de obtener su bankai.

—¿Crees que te veo como un caso de caridad? —Isshin pareció leer sus emociones, lo cual le hizo agacharse en sí mismo aún más. —Toshiro...—Le tomó del hombro, para descubrir que el niño temblaba con fuerza y bajo su barbilla descendían lágrimas. —Tú eres más de lo que te consideras, aunque nadie quiera verlo.

Un shinigami, un luchador. Un soñador que había visto más allá, uno que no se conformó con solo ver y oír la luz, eso que era su poder, sino que la tomó para luchar y a su vez protegerla.

La clase de persona que Isshin consideraba que valía la pena.

—... Shiba-taichô —El hombre captó y alejó su mano, sintiendo un profundo bienestar al oír ser llamado, de esa forma, por primera vez por el pequeño albino.

No había requerido más, ambos lograron comprenderse con una simple mirada. Toshiro se encaminó hacia la puerta, con ligereza.

—Ah, Shiba-taichô, casi me olvido...—Echó una mirada, sonriendo notoriamente— Fui yo quien comió sus bollos.

Isshin le señaló con el dedo, completamente mortificado. —¿¡Fuiste tú?! ¡ERES UN MAL CHICO, TOSHIRO, MALO!

Sin más que agregar, se dispuso a irse en nueva cuenta, deteniéndose ahora gracias a la voz de Isshin.

—Toshiro...

—¿Si?

—Por lo que oí, es veinte de diciembre.

El albino se quedó en silencio.

Los de Rukongai no celebraban los cumpleaños. Ya fuese debido a que no poseían el modo de hacerlo o porque sus recuerdos, acerca de su vida pasada, les resultaban tan nostálgicos que la mayoría escapaba de esas fechas significativas.

Él se había criado, aunque tranquilo, con personas de míseros recursos monetarios. Por poseer poder ningún recuerdo de su vida pasada permanecía en él, por ello su mente se ocupaba siempre en la actualidad y no en el pasado, en el presente más que en el futuro.

—Toshiro.

—¿Me va a dejar irme?

—¿Cómo estaban los bollos?

Sonrió. —Usted no los merecía por cómo se comportó hoy.

Él hizo un puchero con los labios. —Bien, bien, aunque dar las gracias sería más apropiado.

Al ingresar a la Academia esa costumbre de dejar pasar "fechas importantes", se mantuvo con él largamente.

Al parecer esa costumbre cambiaría desde ahora.

—¿Toshiro?

—¿Si?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Las dos palabras causaron una conmoción en su interior por lo inesperado, llenándole de un sentimiento nuevo que Isshin causó por el tono de su voz, presentándose a él como un hombre que se enorgullece con locura por los logros de su vástago.

Agradeció profundamente que no le forzara a realizar una celebración, respetando su opinión sobre la fecha, aún así admitía que este día era uno de los mejores pese a su particular inicio.

—Muchas gracias.

Tras este día, se permitiría confiar plenamente en este hombre.

•

* * *

•**ήotas**•

_No sé si hay allí detrás un fan de Kira, pero digo que no le hice baishing aunque parezca. Esa actitud es IC ya que él le dice algo parecido a Yumikicha cuando este le grita a Hisagi en la Batalla por Karakura, Izuru es una persona que aprecia bastante la posición... Sin ofender pero creo que es por ello que no termina de agradarme :S_

_Dejando esa explicación, esta historia fue hecha para desearle un Feliz Cumpleaños a mi chico favorito de Bleach, Toshiro._

_Es tarde, pero no sé a qué hora se publicará esto._

_Los comentarios son bien bienvenidos ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
